Unexpected Gifts
by Porthos1013
Summary: Teyla bids Rodney farewell the night before he leaves for Earth. McKayTeyla friendship, Siege 3 ep tag.


Author: Porthos

Rating: K

Spoilers: Set between Siege 3 and Intruder

Summary: Teyla bids Rodney farewell the night before he leaves for Earth. McKay/Teyla friendship,

Siege 3 ep tag.

Author's notes: I've had this sitting on my hard drive for months now, and I had actually forgotten I'd written it! I originally wanted to make this a sweet McKeyla piece, inspired by the great interaction between Rodney and Teyla in Siege 3, but it turned out to be more friendship than ship. But you can still see the ship in this one if you look. I have another ep tag to Lost Boys in the works, more angsty, but still "friend-shippy." I might finish it and post it if I get good feedback for this one.

Also, I know aaobuttons beta read this for me ages ago, but I can't find her e-mail and I think I might have accidentally deleted it (sorry!) so I just did the corrections from memory. Obviously, there's some things I missed, so please forgive those.

oOo

"_I am gonna curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find." -Rodney McKay_

**Unexpected Gifts**

I stood outside the door to his quarters, having knocked for the third time with still no response. Casting one last glance at the gift in my hands, I finally gave up. Dr. McKay was most likely within his quarters, getting some well deserved rest. I must admit, I felt a little awkward visiting his quarters, as he would not be expecting me. It would probably be more prudent for me to see him off the next morning, when he left for Earth. Resolving myself to this fact, I turned to leave, and was surprised when my field of vision was taken up by a broad blue chest.

"Teyla? What are you doing here?"

"Dr. McKay," I said, allowing a pleasant smile to grace my lips. "I was…I wanted to bring you a going away present." I offered up my explanation along with the paper sack I held in my hands. Instead of alleviating McKay's confusion, it seemed to intensify it.

Blue eyes scrutinized my face as if searching for further clarification, but I simply gazed back stoically. "Going away present?" he finally asked, taking the gift from my hands to examine it.

"Major Sheppard told me it is a custom among your people to give gifts when one leaves for an extended period. I have already given my gifts to the Major, Dr. Weir, and Dr. Beckett. Yours, however, was not fully…prepared…until recently." I raised my eyebrows and frowned, not knowing how my gift would be received.

This only proved to heighten his already abundant curiosity. Unable to take the suspense any longer, Dr. McKay reached inside the long paper sack and withdrew its contents with a triumphant grin. Without a moment's hesitation, McKay took a large bite out of the huge sandwich and released a groan of complete and utter satisfaction. "Teyla, this is amazing! Salami and roast beef?"

I nodded, matching his bright smile. "Yes, fresh from the supplies brought by the Daedalus." I took pleasure in Dr. McKay's obvious appreciation of the gift, even if he did not voice his thanks. His look of pure bliss as he continued to munch away, oblivious, was enough to know I had chosen the correct means of expressing my gratitude for his friendship.

A friendship, I reminded myself sadly, that may not be returning.

"Dr. McKay," I started, my serious tone immediately drawing his attention, "before you leave, I wanted to say that I owe you an apology." McKay raised his eyebrows and swallowed, but said nothing. Although I was unsure of how my words would be taken, I raised my chin confidently and pressed on. "When I first met you, I am ashamed to admit that I saw only the surface of your personality, and I failed to look beyond it. I underestimated you, and I am sorry for it. I have since come to know your bravery and goodness, and I am proud to call you a friend."

McKay's expression flitted from annoyance to awestruck and back again, finally settling somewhere in between. I waited silently for his reply, trying not to let my awkwardness show. My people are proud, and as their leader I too carry that quality. Still, a true leader must be able to admit when one has made mistakes, and be willing to face the consequences. "Wait…" McKay finally asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

I lowered my gaze to stare at my clasped hands. "When you faced down the wraith yesterday, I was reminded of just how much you have grown—or rather, how much my perception of you has grown." I raised my gaze to look him in the eye. "I was not lying when I said I believed you to be very brave. And it is not the first time I have thought as much. I am sure it will not be the last. It is one of many qualities I overlooked upon our first meeting, which I have since grown to admire in you. " I noticed Dr. McKay's features turn a bright shade of crimson, and his eyes seemed able to look at everything but me. Softly, I continued. "I thought it was something I should tell you before you…return home."

At this, McKay's startled eyes found mine. "Teyla, you know we're coming back, right? Well, okay, some of us are staying, but not Sheppard, or Elizabeth, or Beckett. We're not staying there, we're coming back." He spoke with such assurance, I almost smiled at his blind confidence.

"I know that is what you plan, Dr. McKay, but it is a long journey, and things do not always go as planned," I said simply, masking my dark thoughts.

McKay stared at me slack jawed a moment, as if what I had said shocked him. I suppose he believed I did not share his own confidence in his ability to surmount any obstacle that may stand in his way, as he assumed everyone should. "Wow, and everyone thinks I'm the pessimist."

I smiled at that, and placed a hand on his shoulder, lending weight to my next words. "I shall miss you, for however long you are gone from this city." I placed my other hand on his shoulder, then bowed my head and waited for him to return the gesture. He fumbled a bit with the sandwich he was still holding, then evidently decided to simply let it be, and touched his forehead briefly to mine. He straightened awkwardly, and I had to smile despite the encroaching feeling of sadness that I was fighting. I must remember to show my affection for the graceless scientist more often, if he was to improve in showing his. I remembered my first attempts at greeting others with a handshake, and how clumsy I felt. McKay would get better with practice.

Extending my hand to take his, I bid him farewell. "Go safely, Dr. McKay." He nodded mutely, and I took that as his goodbye. Turning to leave, I was surprised to hear him call my name after retreating halfway down the hall.

"Teyla! Wait!" He came jogging up to me, a little out of breath after even that short distance. Hadn't his missions off world done anything for his physique? Stopping in front of me, he seemed to pause a moment to collect his thoughts. "Um, listen, I'm not really going to eat this whole thing by myself," he said, indicating the large sandwich. "Well, I mean, I could, but I'd rather…Did Sheppard happen to tell you about another custom of ours?" I furrowed my brow at this sudden change of topic, but I had grown used to such tangents from McKay. "You see, when one friend goes on a trip, there's usually a going away party. Anyway, it wouldn't be much of a party, just you and me and a sandwich, so I guess—"

I held up one hand to halt the onslaught of McKay's words. Smiling, I bowed my head slightly in assent. "I would be happy to share your sandwich with you, Dr. McKay."

"Really?" he asked, then his face broke into a smile. "Great!" McKay turned to head back towards his quarters, and I followed. As he babbled about excusing the mess I was sure to be assaulted with upon reaching his quarters, I took a moment to contemplate how unpredictable life could be. If one of my people had told me one year ago that I would now be living in the great City of the Ancients, fighting the wraith with a people I had never met before, I would have assumed they had caught the heat sickness. My friendship with McKay was no different. He was ill mannered, arrogant, and selfish, but he could also be one of the bravest and best men I had ever known, and one of my most trusted friends. Sometimes the best gifts in life are the ones that are unexpected.


End file.
